Un coup de main
by x-Episkey
Summary: Il ne cesse de bouger, se retourner et remuer dans tous les sens. Light sait parfaitement quel est le problème de L mais il n'a pas encore décidé quoi faire à ce sujet...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bande" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

**Un coup de main ?**

Il ne cesse de gesticuler, depuis un moment maintenant. C'est ennuyant, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le mot qui vient à l'esprit de Light alors qu'il reste allongé dans le lit, les yeux perdus sur les grands carrés blancs du plafond. Ennuyant, oui. Agaçant aussi. Il voudrait bien dormir. De longues journées l'attendent encore, une enquête à mener, un détective lunatique accroché à lui par le poignet. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des insomnies inutiles. Surtout si elles ne lui permettent pas de comprendre qui est Kira ou de convaincre L que ce n'est pas lui.

Mais ce n'est pas l'ennui qui domine Light alors qu'il jette un nouveau coup d'œil à son voisin de chambrée. Oh non, la situation est bien trop cocasse pour être emprunte d'un quelconque ennui. Peut-être est-elle pertubante. Oui, déjà ce terme convient-il mieux aux sentiments mitigés qui tiraillent Light alors que L continue de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans jamais s'arrêter.

A vrai dire, Light ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'idée ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit. C'était évident, qu'à un moment ou à un autre, une telle situation se présenterait à eux et qu'ils devraient trouver un moyen de la gérer comme des adultes. Après tout, même s'ils n'ont pas encore vingt ans, on compte sur eux pour résoudre une des enquêtes les plus ardues de ce siècle…

Ce serait pitoyable qu'après tous les exploits déjà accomplis, ils ne soient pas capables de gérer la crise actuelle.

Light remua légèrement dans son lit, l'épaule douloureuse. Il avait voulu en début de soirée proposer à L de partager un même lit, peu réjoui de devoir passer une autre nuit avec le bras pendant dans l'espace séparant leurs deux lits. Oh quel merveilleux instinct il avait eu en se mordant la langue ! Cette situation était suffisamment dérangeante sans qu'en plus, ils partagent une couchette.

Tout de même, parmi tous les plans et les situations problématiques que Light avaient imaginées quand L avait refermé cette menotte autour de leurs poignets, celle-ci n'avait été envisagée. Pas dans ce sens, en tout cas.

Oh, il n'aurait pas été étonné de se retrouver à la place de L – quoiqu'il aurait été bien plus discret que lui et s'en serait sorti sans en alerter son compagnon de façon aussi ostentatoire. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? L'intelligence massive et aiguë ne protégeait pas de réactions physiques dont tous deux se seraient bien passés alors qu'ils étaient enfermés seuls, dans une chambre vide, avec seulement quelques centimètres séparant leurs lits…

Non, décida Light en regardant les rayons de lune apparaitre et disparaitre du plafond au fur et à mesure du mouvement des nuages dans le ciel, ce n'était pas tant la situation en elle-même qui le perturbait tant que le rôle que chacun avait à y jouer.

Il avait imaginé la manière dont L réagirait si jamais les choses tournaient de cette façon. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à se poser lui-même la question.

Car L n'était pas le genre de garçon qu'on imagine en train de se tourner dans son lit en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas émettre le moindre son.

Non, il avait beau être dangereusement malin, meilleur stratège et fin limier que la plupart des polices au monde, il n'en restait pas moins… un gamin. Encore habillé de vêtements trop grands tombants sur ses mains et ses pieds, dissimulant son corps trop maigre et si peu formé. Se gavant de nourriture sucrée, de gâteaux, de sucreries, de bonbons à longueur de journée.

Alors peu importait la profondeur de son regard, son intellect acéré ou sa réputation mondiale. L n'était juste pas le genre de d'adolescent qu'on imagine en train de bander au fond de son lit alors qu'il devrait être depuis longtemps endormi.

Il s'écoule encore cinq puis dix minutes et comme son voisin ne cesse toujours pas de bouger, cherchant sans doute à dissimuler son état ou à s'en débarrasser d'une manière plus ou moins subtile (il ne l'était pas), Light se décide à intervenir.

Il s'assied au bord de son lit, passe ses jambes dans le petit interstice les séparant et se penche vers son collègue et ami (et co-détenu et geôlier, accessoirement). L cesse immédiatement de bouger. Il se fige, collé à son matelas, le souffle saccadé. Light continue à se rapprocher, jusqu'à être si près du visage de L qu'il peut sentir sa respiration rapide contre son menton. Il approche ses lèvres de son oreille, bien conscient de la proximité de leurs corps et du peu de couverture que leur apporte le tissu fin de leurs pyjamas.

« Je serais plus que ravi de t'aider si ça peut nous permettre de dormir cette nuit » susurre-t-il. L'agitation reprend son camarade, d'une manière assez différente que précédemment. Light pose une main sur le torse de L pour le maintenir plaqué au lit et continue à lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Dis-moi simplement quoi du sac de glace ou de la douche froide marche mieux chez toi… »

* * *

Et ben, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? ^^


End file.
